


Clint Barton Being Jealous Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛WILL U PLEASE DO A JEALOUS CLINT HEADCANON!!!!! I need this❜❜-infinity-evans
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Marvel Writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 17





	Clint Barton Being Jealous Would Include

  * _Clint only gets jealous when people flirt with you. Especially in front of him._
  * _Clint would give you and the person who flirted with you a deadpan expression._
  * _Clenching his fist. Jaw tightening. Eyes narrowing on the person who is flirting with you._
  * _He would then be a sarcastic ass towards the person. Sometimes mimicking what they are saying or sometimes ending up physically hurting them, before grabbing you and walking away._
  * _Muttering under his breath what an idiot that guy was, and how he could know him out. Which made you even more entertained._
  * _However, sometimes he gets jealous over petty things and its kind of funny to watch._
  * _He gets moody with you. Which makes you roll your eyes._
  * _Mimicking everything you say._
  * _And storms off like a teenager._
  * _Of course, after a while he apologies to you._




End file.
